


Mission Ink-possible

by Kugawing



Category: Splatoon, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crossover, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kugawing/pseuds/Kugawing
Summary: The water levels are rising in Inkopolis- New Albacore Hotel has already fallen. Desperate for more land to fight on, Captain Cuttlefish calls Agent 3, Agent 4, and Agent 8 to action. They steal a rocket and set off to gather new Turf.You know, they always did need a beach town setting for a Splatoon map.(Copy and pasted from fanfic.net)





	Mission Ink-possible

**Author's Note:**

> [this story is purposefully done terribly for your enjoyment and ridicule purposes. It doesn't reflect the beliefs and opinions of the writer. This is a for fun thing, expect updates whenever and however. This is entirely written on mobile, so expect occasional clean up updates for errors. Chapters are short, this story will be all over the place. Which is the point. Have fun and whatnot (or suffer internally that's fine by me too)]

"Yo, Marina, how do you like them apples of losing the race war?" Pear said from where she was leaning across the table from her coworker.

"It wasn't a race war, Pearl. Although in my defense the 'fresh hair style' kids hadn't been very accustomed to the maps, you know," Marina retorted.

The two pop stars had to pause as the glass that looked out into the Square was slammed on by an Inkling. Heavily breathing on the glass, it was quick to fog over. "Eesh." Pearl mumbled, slowly turned her head away when another Inkling came over, squid flopping as he did so. "Can we go one day without some craziness?! Too much to ask for?"

Marina had raised her hand to speak, and then fell silent at the sight of one Octoling and two Inklings suddenly emerging from the sewer system across town, screeching at the top of their lungs as they darted out of the square. "I'm afraid not, Pearlie. I'm afraid not." Marina recognized the Octoling as Eight, the agent that helped Pearl Nuke NILS. She could only curiously watch the Octoling go.

Little did they know that was probably the last normal day of their lives. At least Pearl is drinking age. She'll probably do just fine.

"Anyone gonna tell me why we're meeting out in the middle of nowhere?" Agent 4 asked. Agent 3 said nothing, as usual. She was the true embodiment of the silent hero type. Spare the occasions that the older Inkling couldn't deal with any of the othe agents and their 'incompetence'. Her, Agent 4, incompetent? She couldn't believe the other Agent would say such a thing!

"I think the Captain called us," Agent 8 said as she followed the others by jumping over the yellow caution tape at the edge of the Square.

"It's the middle of inking nowhere!" The short haired Inkling screeched, waving her Hero Blaster as she continued running. Damn, Agent 3 was fast, her cape fluttering in the wind behind the orange haired Inkling as she ran.

The trio finally stopped at the sight of a giant rocket that was hidden behind a large building. Totally inconspicuous was the giant rocket that was behind such. It was so well hidden. There before it was Captain Cuttlefish. "Hello, Agents!"

"Okay a couple of things, first of all; HOW AND WHY THE FRESH FUCK DO YOU HAVE A ROCKET?!" Agent 3 screamed, slowing her run to a trot so she could erratically gesture with her hands to the giant rocket that stood before the Inklings.


End file.
